Uma idéia idiota One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Algumas pessoas nunca sabem quando desistir, mas o que acontece quando sua obsessão pode te trazer problemas que você nunca imaginou? H/G


**Uma idéia idiota.**

Muitas garotas da Grifinória tinham uma paixão secreta por Harry Potter, muitas guardavam tal segredo por medo de Gina Weasley e por saberem que o menino-que-sobreviveu a amava de todo coração, mas uma garota não queria deixar a escola sem ter tentado conquistar a lenda.

Romilda Vane era conhecida por todos na grifinória como uma menina persistente, sempre conseguia o que queria não se importando com o que acontecesse no caminho.

Muitos garotos que ela gostou caíram em suas artimanhas de poções do amor e vários métodos de sedução que ela encontrava no semanário da bruxa, mas nenhum conselho que ela tentava parecia ser o suficiente para conquistar Harry Potter.

O garoto simplesmente não caia em suas tentativas, mas diferente de outros garotos, ele sempre foi gentil em dispensá-la.

Mas ela não desistiria, tentaria outras formas de conquistar o garoto.

Suas amigas no começo tentaram a ajudar, claro que também eram apaixonadas pelo garoto, mas não eram tão radicais como Romilda para tentar algo, algumas tentavam demonstrar os ciúmes e as invejas que tinham por Gina Weasley pelas tramóias de Romilda, mas com o passar do tempo, elas foram desistindo, de alguma forma Harry descobria sobre os planos delas e conversava calmamente com cada uma e conseguia as convencer que era simplesmente impossível para elas conseguirem fazer ele deixar de amar Gina.

Romilda estava em uma das salas vazias da masmorra acrescentando uma pedra da lua para a mais forte poção do amor que ela já tinha ouvido falar, muitos bruxos temiam usar tal poção, pois não sabiam completamente seus efeitos, mas ela não se importava, queria Potter para ela a qualquer custo.

Assim que ela vê a poção virar um vermelho vivido, ela sorri, tentaria usar a poção aquele mesmo dia e Harry seria dela.

As amigas tinham dito que ele estava arrumando um dos famosos jantares românticos para ele e Gina em alguma torre escondida, ela o seguiria e o forçaria a tomar a poção de forma rápida e conseguiria o que tanto desejava.

Notando que Rony Weasley e Draco Malfoy caminhavam para fora do salão e conversavam quietamente, ela vai sorrateiramente atrás deles, poderia se ouvir frases como "Jantar romântico", "Exagerado como sempre" e "Nos dando trabalho para a gente", mas foi seguindo eles que ela os vê abrindo uma passagem no sétimo chão, Romilda espera uns dois minutos antes de entrar pela porta.

Ela sentiu uma varinha na ponta do nariz e uma voz fria falar.

-O que pensa que faz aqui Vane? –Rony Weasley a encara com um olhar quase feral, embora muitos achassem que ele fosse um tapado que não conseguisse entender nada, ele sempre ouviu falar desta garota que tentaria roubar Harry de Gina e que não importava o custo, ela o teria.

A garota encara a varinha com medo, nunca pensou que seria pega no flagra, ela sempre tinha sido sutil em tudo, mas logo a voz de Draco a tira dos seus devaneios.

-Achou mesmo que não notamos que você estava nos seguindo desde a torre da Grifinória? Você deve nos achar muito tapados para não notar, só quero que você saiba, Harry e nosso amigo e não vamos deixar você fazer nada de ruim com ele... Sei que sou duvidoso para falar isso, mas ele e meu amigo e se eu souber que você foi culpada por algo eu juro pela minha magia que você vai aprender o que tem por trás do nome Malfoy –os olhos cinzentos de Draco pareciam duas tempestades furiosas que quebraria a alma de qualquer ser.

Romilda sufoca um grito e sai correndo pelos corredores, os dois novos marotos se encaram e sorriem maliciosamente, ninguém provocaria um maroto e não receberia a punição.

Romilda ainda estava andando a esmo quando ela tomba com Harry, ela no começo fica com um olhar de medo, mas assim que Harry ia falar algo, ela fica com os olhos cintilantes e logo ela força a poção na boca do garoto.

Harry fica atordoado ao sentir um gosto estranho em sua boca, mas assim que ele nota o que era tudo em sua volta parecia sair de foco e algo dentro dele começou a sair.

Romilda sorria triunfante, tinha conseguido forçar a poção em Harry e agora ele a amaria de todo o coração, mas logo o sorriso dela começa a sumir quando vê os olhos verdes do garoto faiscarem com ódio e raiva primitiva.

-Harry? –ela pergunta fracamente, os olhos do menino se viram para ela e Romilda estremece ao ver uma ira feral dentro dos olhos verdes, ela estava para correr, quando o garoto oferece uma mão e joga a menina longe, Romilda estava agora em pânico e começava a sair correndo, quando um flash de luz vermelho passa por ela e ela pode ver Gina Weasley na frente de Harry.

-O que você fez com ele, Vane? –a ruiva pergunta ferozmente ao que Harry joga uma rajada de magia contra a namorada que defende com um de seus escudos.

-Na... Nada... –Romilda tenta mentir, mas Gina logo suspira e fixa seus olhos nos da garota, a menina tentou desvencilhar do olhar, mas não conseguia, Gina tentava a mais forte Legimência que ela conhecia e logo via a garota usando a poção no namorado e qual poção era.

-Sua... –Gina estava para falar, quando Harry solta outro grito poderoso atraindo a atenção do irmão e do amigo.

-O que aconteceu? –Draco pergunta antes de se jogar no amigo que parecia ter dobrado de tamanho.

-Aquela besta usou poção do amor com pedra da lua no Harry –Gina fala rapidamente ao que Rony levanta uma proteção forte em volta de Harry e Draco para que ninguém se machucasse, nisso eles vêem Neville correndo do outro lado do corredor e entrando na rixa.

-Chame as garotas, Gina... Hoje vai ser um dia daqueles –Gina some em um flash e logo volta com Hellen, Samantha, Hermione e Luna, Rony cabeceia para elas antes de se juntar a Draco e Neville que tentavam conter Harry, mas o que fosse que Romilda tinha soltado era poderoso demais.

-Gina, precisamos conter a magia do Harry e o grifo... Eu não quero ter que passar o resto dos meus anos na escola consertando estragos que algumas idiotas aprontaram –Hermione manda um olhar maligno para Romilda que se encolhe.

-Precisamos do professor Dumbledore e da professora Mcgonagall... E se as coisas piorarem o Snape –Luna cabeceia e junto com Hellen, as duas somem nas sombras, Samantha e Hermione usavam suas magias para proteger o castelo de Harry enquanto empurravam ele em direção das portas que levavam para os jardins.

-Harry... Amor... Sou eu, Gina, volta pra mim bebê –Harry se vira para Gina e deixa outro grito de ódio sair e tenta avançar nela.

-Se afasta Gina –Rony fala preocupado –Eu não sei o que aconteceu... Mas ele tá muito pior que a última vez –ele troca um olhar com os outros garotos e eles cabeceiam, em questão de minutos uma magia poderosa começa a rodear os três que começam a usar as mãos para deter Harry, mas este estava quase saindo das ligações que os amigos tinham o contido.

-Srta Weasley –Gina se vira para ver Dumbledore e Mcgonagall atrás dela, Luna e Hellen vinham atrás e olhavam para a situação –Você tem alguma idéia de como conter a magia de Harry novamente? –Gina fica pensativa e logo fala.

-Preciso estar perto dele e invadir a mente dele de novo para saber –Ela fala medrosamente, não gostava de fazer isso com o namorado, era muito diferente de Legimência, era quase uma simbiose das almas deles.

-Acho que é a única chance que temos Gina –Minerva fala ao ver o garoto que ela tanto respeitava, gritando em dor e ódio tão profundo.

Romilda ainda encarava a cena sem saber o que fazer, não tinha previsto que isso tudo aconteceria, na mente dela, Harry tomaria a poção e se apaixonaria por ela, não isso tudo, os amigos dele forçam ele para longe do castelo enquanto os professores conversavam sobre o que fazer, ela estava prestes a sair escondida, quando sente a ponta da varinha em seu pescoço.

-Onde pensa que vai, Srta Vane? –a voz gélida do professor Snape a petrifica completamente, muitos diziam que o professor de poções e Harry tinham chegado em uma trégua e ambos pareciam cada vez mais amigáveis diante das pesquisas que tinham encontrado com o resto do basílisco que Harry tinha matado no segundo ano, mas ver o puro ódio nos olhos do professor ao ver o estado do garoto, parecia confirmar os medos de Romilda –Você tem idéia do que acabou de fazer, garota tola? –Romilda tinha começado a soluçar ao que o professor chama a atenção do diretor e da professora de transfiguração.

-Vamos para meu escritório –Dumbledore fala formalmente o que faz Romilda notar que estava realmente encrencada, todos caminham em silencio até o escritório do diretor, ali eles começam a pensar no que tinha acontecido e logo o diretor fala –Você cometeu um erro enorme hoje, Srta Vane –Romilda abaixa a cabeça ao ouvir a decepção na voz do velho mago –Você não deve de estar ciente, mas Harry Potter tem um grande poder dentro dele, um poder que ele tem que domar todos os dias para não machucar ninguém, ele o contem com sua mente e magia, muitos bruxos teriam morrido loucos esgrimindo tal poder, mas todos os dias Harry faz de tudo para fazer este poder ficar em controle para ajudar seus amigos e todos nesse castelo –Snape estava próximo de uma janela, fala com uma voz fria.

-Hoje você cometeu um dos piores erros do mundo... Você soltou um poder que poderá provavelmente matar o Sr Potter por uma luxuria infantil e idiota de uma adolescente besta que usa uma poção que nem deveria ser descrita em um livro de poções formais... –ela se vira para a menina que gela –Eu passei meus seis anos aqui depreciando aquele garoto e achando que ele era uma sombra do pai dele, só para descobrir o quão errado eu era e ter a ajuda de um dos magos mais poderosos do mundo ao meu lado me ensinando poções que você nem sonharia que existia –o homem avança calmamente pelo escritório e Romilda começa a estremecer como se estivesse diante de um dementador –Se dependesse de mim, te deixaria a mercê de Harry e toda a fúria que ele esta liberando agora, só para você ter uma idéia do erro que cometeu... Acha que estamos sendo maus com você? No atual estado de Harry, ele teria estraçalhado você em pedaços em questão de segundos... –Mas logo Minerva fala.

-Já chega Severo –o professor se vira para a velha senhora que fala –O que importa agora e como vamos neutralizar o poder daquela poção... O castigo da Srta Vane vai chegar no seu devido momento –mas logo eles sente uma onda de poder forte que faz o castelo estremecer, o escritório do diretor vira uma bagunça quando os livros caem das prateleiras, os instrumentos mágicos dele estouram e o poleiro de Fawkes cai no chão com um som ressonante.

-Parece que não teremos que nos preocupar mais com neutralizar a poção, Minerva –todos suspiram e logo voltam para Romilda que chorava abertamente, o diretor a encarou durante um longo tempo e fala –Você não vai ser expulsa, Srta Vane –ela encara o diretor que logo começa a falar –Mas você perdeu todos os privilégios da escola, não poderá voar, ir para Hogsmeade, festas da escola, não poderá receber revista de assunto algum, apenas correio de sua família ou de companhias especificas como Gringottes e da farmacêutica de sua família, sua magia será restrita para o usado em classes e nenhuma mais, terá detenções todos os dias até o final do ano escolar e ultimamente –ele encara Snape que cabeceia –Você nunca mais poderá fabricar qualquer poção nos solos de Hogwarts, você poderá se formar em outros assuntos, mas poções foi retirado do seu horário permanentemente –os olhos de Romilda voam largos, fabricar poções era seu sonho e se tornar uma mestra de poções formada em Hogwarts era sua meta, vendo os olhares dos professores, elas apenas cabeceia.

Voltando para a torre, ela pode ver as amigas se aglomerando para saberem dos resultados da poção dela, mas assim que as meninas começam a falar, uma voz fria fala atrás dela.

-Aquela foi a idéia mais idiota que eu já vi na minha vida –todas se viram para ver Gina que vinha com as amigas em sua volta, a ruiva parecia emanar puro poder agora que tinha salvo Harry –Você tem idéia de quase matou o Harry por sua falta de caráter? Tem idéia que vai levar dias antes que ele possa sair da enfermaria? Tem idéia que ele vai passar semanas achando que e perigoso demais para estar perto das pessoas que o amam de verdade? –Gina estava para avançar na menina, quando Hellen fala.

-Harry não iria querer que você fizesse isso, Gina –a ruiva encara a amiga por um tempo antes de se virar, mas logo Hellen fica com um olhar pedregoso e fala –Mas não pense que seu castigo acabou, Vane –com um movimento de varinha, uma grande faixa começa a voar na cabeça dela.

"Responsável por quase matar Harry Potter".

Romilda encara a faixa com terror, Harry tinha ajudado muitas pessoas na escola, ter uma faixa que declarava claramente que ela quase tinha matado o garoto era uma sentença de morte, as garotas se viram para ir embora, mas Luna logo fala.

-Não pense que isso e o maior dos seus problemas, Vane –ela começa a caminhar, mas logo fala –você se lembra do correio do ódio que Hermione recebeu no quarto ano dela? Vou assegurar que todos que lêem o Pasquim saibam o que você fez –Romilda apenas encara as meninas em choque, aquela tinha sido a idéia mais idiota que ela já teve e se prometeu que nunca mais chegaria perto de Harry Potter.

**Homenagem:**

**Esta short vai especialmente para uma nova amiga que conheci..rs**

**Clara...**

**Adorei te conhecer linda.. espero que você goste da fics..**

**Até qualquer dia **


End file.
